


Why Marcus?

by AloneAsEver, Oricya



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: 10daysofabbygriffin, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Jealousy, One-Shot, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneAsEver/pseuds/AloneAsEver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricya/pseuds/Oricya
Summary: One-shot made for the 10 days of Abby Griffin, day 4: favorite headcanon.





	Why Marcus?

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to [@mo9ja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mo9ja/pseuds/mo9ja) for her help and beta reading! ♥

"Marcus!" Abby ran after him. This man was capable of making her follow him through the entire station if she couldn't stop him, she knew that! But she was angry and there was no way that she would let him go without an explanation. 

"MARCUS KANE!" she yelled, "Stop it!" 

She saw the muscles in his shoulders stretch for a moment and then sag in a sigh. He turned to her but he was looking everywhere except her.

"What do you want Abby?" she heard him ask with tiredness.

"What do... Are you kidding me?" She hadn't planned to come at him that way or to yell at him. Yes, she was angry and sad but she wanted to know _why_. But his answer and lack of reaction made her mad. He acted like everything was normal, like she was the one bothering him. 

She knew he was busy and he had to be back at the training centre. But wasn't this important too? For her, it definitely was."Why Marcus?" 

"If you're talking about yesterday, I couldn't make it," he answered like it was nothing, like he wasn't the one who missed out on something important. 

"That's it? That's all? You couldn't make it? And you didn't even bother to warn me or Jake? What is wrong with you? You think I will go with that and let you go?" Oh yes, people started to turn towards them, looking at the mad woman screaming after one of hers and Jake's friend but she had eyes only for Kane.

"But _you have_ to let me go." He seemed so resigned, so neutral. For her, he acted weird and she couldn't even say why. She would have thought that he would have been sorry for not being there. She would have thought he would have had something to say but he was just going to practice like any other day, like he hadn't missed the most important day of her life! 

"What is that suppose to mean?" 

"Exactly what I said. I'm gonna be late so, let it go." 

She couldn't believe him. Was he mad at her? Or at Jake? For what reason? And how could he even be angry? She had every right to be mad but not him! "Can you just explain to me why you didn't even bother to show up?!"

"I couldn't, I told you." She was about to argue again and tell him that his explanation wasn't enough but he seemed to predict it and spoke again, "I had a last minute training session. I had to be there. Sorry I couldn't come."

"O...Okay." She was disappointed for sure. He should have been there. She and Jake had talked about it and they had agreed on one thing: Marcus's absence had definitely been noticed. "Thelonius didn't say anything. You should have said something. We were expecting you. We really wanted you there."

"I'm sorry okay? We can't go back and I have to go." He was so cold. It was only two days ago that they were all drinking in Thelonius' room and laughing and having fun. How could a few days have made him change this much? "Marcus..." she tried to hold him back.

"I have to go," he repeated like it was the only thing he could say anymore. 

"You already said that but... is everything alright?"

"It has to be..." she heard him say even if she knew she wasn't supposed to hear that. 

"What do you mean?" If something was wrong, why hadn't he come to Jake or to her? Maybe Thelonius knew something and it was the reason why he hadn't said anything? Or maybe she was just starting to imagine things in the hopes to explain his stupid reasoning!

"I meant nothing. Everything's alright. Go back to your husband, Abby, and _leave me alone_ , okay?" He had never said anything like that before. Yes sometimes, more than Jake liked, they argued and fought but he had never pushed her away like this. 

She took a step back out of the pain his words brought. If there's one thing Abby had dificulties with, it was being unappreciated or put aside. She wasn't someone you left behind! Not as long as she had anything to say about it! "I can't. We're friends. You're acting weird and there's no way I'm gonna leave you like this."

"What part don't you understand about leave me alone? I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to see you," he said with more force as he took a step toward her, starting some kind of weird dance between them. 

She swallowed. "That was mean..." she breathed.

"Well, even friends can be mean!" 

She forced herself to not make a move and to keep looking at him. She didn't want to show him how much his words hurt her. "Not mine!"

Abby hadn't expected their conversation to go like this. She imagined he would say how sorry he was and that he planned to be forgiven with a lot of alcohol, but it was nothing like that! Worst of all, he didn't even really seem sorry.

"Then maybe we're not friends," he answered coldly. This time she couldn't stay stoic and her legs made her take a few steps back as if they moved by their own force. 

She was about to ask him if it was really what he wanted but she couldn't bear to show him how hurt he made her feel right now.

"Very well." She tried to regain some kind of control. "Is it really what you want?" She couldn't believe what was happening. 

"I don't know. I need to go." He was running away from this conversation. She knew him enough to be able to tell when he wasn't comfortable and still, he looked like he wanted to take back his words. But he did nothing. He wished he hadn't said it, but it was out in the open now. She couldn't understand, but she needed time. She nodded, knowing that he would leave as soon as she would give him the slightest permission to do so. 

"Bye Abby, and congratulations on your marriage," he found time to say after all. 

She was left in the middle of the corridor, alone, full of questions, and yet speechless.

******

Later that day, back at hers and Jake's quarters, after her medical classes, Abby seemed obsessed over something. Jake noticed and knew she would keep to herself whatever it was that was bothering her if he didn't ask. But he also knew that asking her directly wouldn't provide him with the answers. 

So they went to the mess hall and ate quietly. The only conversation that came up was what they did today and the little things that bothered them on a regular basis. As soon as they were back in their room, Jake couldn't help but notice that Abby was still overwhelmed and slightly distracted. So, he decided to make her talk to him. 

"What's going on?" he asked slowly. 

"Did you talk to Marcus today?" Abby returned her own question while raising her head. 

He stopped everything he was doing and turned towards her. What did she mean by that? Of course he had talked to Marcus today. They saw each other almost everyday and as friends it seemed quite normal. Now, if she meant whether he had _talked_ to him about his absence at the wedding: yes. He nodded and waited for her to pursue. 

"And what?" she asked him. 

"And... Nothing. He said he couldn't come yesterday because he had a training session and that he would buy me a drink to celebrate when he can come visit the station."

If Jake had to describe Abby's face right now, he would use the word _doubtful_. "And he didn't act weird?" 

"Why would he?" he wondered.

"I don't know... Uh... Maybe... I don't know. All I know is that when I went to see him this morning, he was acting strange and didn't seem to want to see me. I thought maybe something was bothering him or something. Do you think he has troubles at training? Or with his mother?"

"Not that I know of." Jake was clueless. Obviously he believed his wife and he knew that Marcus wasn't the most warmhearted man, but he couldn't undestand why Marcus wouldn't want to see Abby. "Are you sure he didn't want to talk to you? You two have always had deep conversations."

"If you mean our conversations about how he thinks I should handle my patients, then yes! But Marcus and I have never been the _best_ friends," she said with a smirk.

"Abby..." he reproached her, but he couldn't help but be slightly amused. 

"What? It's the truth! Nevermind, he was just acting weird, but I guess it's just me he has a problem with..."

"I'm sure it will be better next time. Maybe he just had a bad day," Jake tried to reassure her. 

"Yeah, maybe..." she answered lost in her thoughts. 

Jake straightened up and started to walk in her direction. He smiled and offered his hand to her. She took it without a second thought, her mind still bothered by Marcus's behavior. 

"Come on, it will be fine." He dropped a kiss on her head and she gave him a convincing smile. She needed to forget this problem for now. She didn't want Marcus's problems on her mind when she had great things to focus on, like her new family and her future with Jake.

Her man gave her a seductive smile and she looked up to see his blue eyes fixed on her. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

His smile became bigger and he said, "You know, there's something we started last night and we're still on our honeymoon. What do you think about coming to bed with me?" 

At that Abby let out a charming laugh and she kissed him with passion before pulling him into the bedroom, all her problems forgotten for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and maybe, if this one-shot is good enough for you, it might have another chapter or two. Leave a comment and let us know what you thought!


End file.
